papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slime guy
Hi there, Slime guy! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Slime guy page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? Mario's Pad, our community portal, has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::—from Merging Firstly, welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki! It's great to finally see some contributers here. :) As for your question, no, we are not merging with the Mario Wiki. Those messages are left over from the previous administrators of this Wiki. It was abandoned, and I adopted it and improved it. So, whenever you see a message about merging on a page, I would ask that you would please delete it. Thank you! -Nebula- Lucky 1000th Yeah, you're ranked Number 1 because you just got the Lucky 1000th Edit badge. Nice! -Nebula- Deleting Notices If you want to, instead of deleting all of those notices, you can work on adding information to pages. I just meant that if you came across them while editing a page, you could remove it. -Nebula- Admin I appreciate your interest in being an admin, but... I think maybe we should wait until the Wiki gets more Users before we think about that. Plus, it's not that I don't trust you, but I've only known you for a day... I need a bit longer than that to get to know someone and find out if they're trustworthy. I can tell you've really been working hard, though, and I appreciate that. Keep up the good work, and who knows, you could be an admin before you know it. ;) -Nebula- Rollback Templates Hey, thanks for the idea about deleting the templates. If you want, you can edit some other stuff, and I can take care of all those annoyances. :) -Nebula- Goomba King/Goomboss Where did you get the idea/research that the Goomba King and Goomboss are the same Goomba? They are different. That character has nothing to do with Paper Mario. PowerMiner 20:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Jr. Troopa I kept the Jr. Troopa page and made the other one a redirect. -Nebula- Beta Elements Could you please be a bit more specific as to what kinds of things you want to add? Depending on what they are, it might be better to just add them to existing pages. -Nebula- I know what a Beta Element IS, I just wanted to know exactly what you wanted to add. :P If they're characters that were removed, then they can have their own page. A picture as proof of their existance would be beneficial, too. However, if they're something simple, like a change in design of a house or something, keep it on the respective page. Thanks! -Nebula- Signature Nice signature. Anti Guy. I like it! -Nebula- Fuzzy Template I fixed the template, and made it into its own template page. To use it, type on a page. Thanks for making it, it looks great! -Nebula- Template Changes Would you be offended if I made a few changes to some of your templates? I have some ideas to make them look even better. -Nebula- Advice Hey Slime Guy do you have any advice for a beginerDragonballgtgoku (talk) 03:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Slime Guy Thank You for your Support on the edits. I Support you too on your edits.Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 23:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Slime Guy for your comment to my blog post. Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 01:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome Slime Guy and Good Luck to your wiki editting!Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 00:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice edit to the Koopa Troopa page! I Found it to be really helpful.Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 18:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh I didn't happen to notice that. Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 21:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Are you still editing here? Please respond. If you don't, I'll get the idea that the wiki seems a bit abandoned.... Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 19:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back :D Hey dude, welcome back to the wiki :D I'm glad editors are coming back. I have some ideas for this wiki that will hopfully get even more contributers to this wiki. From ♠M18 0♠ 03:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure we can. I was planning to ask the Staff to turn me into the admin. But I was not sure... By the way I create this templates: Do you think they're cool/useful? I put them in some pages. But I forgot to ask... If you don't agree, then I can quit them all. Also, do you think we can do pages about all the stickers from PMSS? We can also do projects about the items, characters, places, enemies, bosses, etc. See ya.